


Patience

by Crystal_Rose22



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Human Louis, Jealousy, Kidnapping, Love, M/M, Orphan Louis, Vampire Harry, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:05:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7580884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal_Rose22/pseuds/Crystal_Rose22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Louis' parents die at a young age, Louis is left with nothing but sadness and loneliness. Louis decides to kill the creatures that dared to lay a hand on his mother; the vampires. </p><p>Louis makes the mistake of kidnapping one of the biggest vampires in the world and keeping them hostages, what will happen when Louis realizes his mistake? will he escape, or will he be too late?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Warnings

_***Warning: This story will include:** _

**_-Violence_ **

**_-Abuse (Not Harry and Louis)_ **

**_-Mature content*_ **

**_***We will be warning you at the beginning of each chapter.***_ **


	2. Chapter 1

_****WARNING: VIOLENCE**** _

_**10 years ago:** _

_**Louis' POV** _

_"Mother?! What is happening??" I cried as I saw her approaching the kitchen area with a gun in hand. I have no idea what is happening; I was peacefully sleeping until my mother woke me up and hid me in the closet while she ran off for some 'business'. I might be a child, but i'm not stupid; I know she has no work today._

_I heard my mother's voice sobbing, I was about to go rescue her when I heard her words repeat in my mind_ _" **No matter what happens, don't leave this place** "_ _, she had said._

_I bit my lip as I weighted my options; I could go save her, but with that I would be disobeying her and also putting my own life in danger; the other option is staying here and waiting for everything to calm down._

_Before I could make my decision I heard a low chuckle and the sounds of a knife repeatedly stabbing someone in the chest, a few moments later I heard an unfamiliar voice talking, "The job is done."_

_I froze, I could feel the tears streaming down my face, **how dare they? how dare they remove the most valuable thing in my life? how dare they injure my mother?**_


End file.
